Red Shoes
by Talita Helen
Summary: "Tentei me lembrar de algo, nada, forcei um pouco a memória, minha cabeça estava começando a doer, foi ai que eu me lembrei, na verdade eu não me lembrei de nada do que havia acontecido, eu só me lembrava de uma coisa, sapatos vermelhos." -James Potter


**Red Shoes**

Abri os olhos sentindo todo o meu corpo doer, as pessoas estavam começando a se juntar curiosas para saber o que havia acontecido, tentei me mexer, não consegui, tudo, tudo mesmo doia, foi então que eu os vi, aquele par de sapatos vermelhos, descendo da moto e vindo em minha direção, foi ai que eu apaguei.

Dor! Foi a primeira coisa que senti quando acordei –de novo- abri os olhos e reparei no lugar onde estava, esse definitivamente não é o meu quarto.

-James, graças a Deus. –falou minha mãe ao perceber que eu estava acordado.

-Mãe? –falei meio grogue.

-Sim, querido, sou eu. –ela sorriu.

-O que aconteceu? Onde eu estou? –tentei me levantar, mas desisti, doía demais.

-Querido do que você se lembra? –perguntou ela preocupada.

Tentei me lembrar de algo, nada, forcei um pouco a memória, minha cabeça estava começando a doer, foi ai que eu me lembrei, na verdade eu não me lembrei de nada do que havia acontecido, eu só me lembrava de uma coisa, sapatos vermelhos.

-Sapatos vermelhos! –sussurrei.

-O que querido? –perguntou minha mãe, me olhando confusa.

-Hã, nada, eu não me lembro de nada. –falei.

-Tem certeza? –perguntou ela desconfiada.

-Uhum... -falei.

-Ok! Então, vou chamar o médico.

Alguns minutos depois um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e ar bondoso entrou na sala me cumprimentando.

-Então meu rapaz, o que se lembra do acidente? –perguntou ele.

Acidente? Acho que isso explica a dor infernal em todo o meu corpo.

-Ah, nada.

-Mesmo? –perguntou ele.

-Mesmo – respondi meio encabulado. Oi, fala sério, eu não ia dizer a ele 'sabe doutor eu me lembro de uma coisa, sapatos, sapatos vermelhos' ele ia ao mínimo pensar que era gay.

-Deve ser uma perda de memória momentânea, daqui alguns dias ele se lembrara. –disse o médico. –Mas me dia, rapaz, você se lembra de algo antes o acidente, um dia antes, por exemplo.

-Sim. –respondi sério, eu não me lembrava de ter sofrido o acidente, só dos sapatos vermelhos, mas me lembrava de tudo o que aconteceu antes.

-Que bom, como eu disse deve ser só uma perda momentânea. –ele assinou meu prontuário e sorriu, para em seguida sair.

-James, você realmente me assustou. –disse minha mãe me abraçando, forte demais.

-Ai. –gemi ao sentir a dor.

-Desculpe querido.

-Tudo bem.

A noite foi um terror, não consegui dormir de tanta dor que sentia, e quando eu finalmente peguei no sono –às cinco da manhã- diga-se de passagem, eu sonhei com eles, os sapatos vermelhos.

Foi estranho, não foi um pesadelo, aliás, não tinha nada de mal no sonho foi apenas, estranho.

Eu estava deitado no chão, havia muitas pessoas em volta, comentando, meu corpo inteiro doia demais, vi quando alguém desceu da moto que me atropelara, eu não consegui ver quem era, eu só via os sapatos, sapatos femininos e...vermelhos. Ela chegou perto de mim, não consegui ver seu rosto, só conseguia ouvir a sua voz, uma doce voz.

_-AimeuDeus! Você está bem? –ela perguntou. –por favor, por favor, diga que não está morto. –ela falou desesperada. _

_-Hã, eu não estou morto, se isso te ajuda. –falei sentindo as costelas doerem. _

_-Ah, graças a Deus. –ela suspirou. -Me desculpe, não vi você atravessar a rua. Sinto muito. –ela disse realmente culpada. _

_-Tudo bem. –tentei falar sem gemer, foi ai que ouvi as sirenes, senti quando me pegaram e me colocaram numa maca, tentei olhar para a moça que estava conversando comigo, mas não a vi, minha cabeça estava imobilizada então eu só conseguia olhar para cima. O céu estava meio avermelhado, chuva, foi então que eu prestei atenção em uma das nuvens vermelhas, ela tinha o formato de um...sapato, um sapato vermelho._

Acordei assustado com um baita trovão, o quarto do hospital iluminou-se com os relâmpagos, eu insisti para que minha mãe fosse para casa, então no lugar dela, meu pai estava deitado no sofá do quarto, roncando.

-Acho que esse acidente soltou alguns parafusos da minha cabeça. –falei para mim mesmo voltando a dormir.

Acordei tarde, muito tarde eram duas horas quando abri os olhos, minha mãe estava sentada no sofá lendo uma revista.

-Boa tarde, dorminhoco. –falou ela sorrindo. Resmunguei algo como um 'boa'.

-Você perdeu o horário de visitas. –falou ela. –Sirius esteve aqui, e a garota também. –ela disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Acordei na mesma hora.

-Garota, que garota?

-A garota da moto. –ela falou. –A que te atropelou.

-Por que não me acordou? –perguntei, eu queria muito conhecê-la, havia sonhado com ela, na verdade com os seus sapatos, um belo motivo para conhecê-la, queria saber quem era a misteriosa dona dos benditos sapatos vermelhos.

-Ela só queria saber se você estava bem, não me deixou acordá-lo, alás ela nem entrou aqui, conversou apenas comigo. –minha mãe sorriu marota. –Gostei dela.

-Ela disse o nome dela, pelo menos. –perguntei, fingindo não estar curioso.

-Sim, o nome dela é Lílian, e antes que você me pergunte, sim ela é muito bonita. –falou ela.

Corei.

-Hã, o médico disse quando vou poder ir embora? –perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

-Hoje, mesmo. –ela disse feliz.

-Que bom não aguento mais ficar aqui. –resmunguei. Ela gargalhou.

* * *

Três semanas se passaram desde que eu sofrera o acidente, e eu me sentia como se estivesse pronto para outra, tá não irei exagerar, eu nunca mais queria ser atropelado de novo, principalmente por uma moto, cuja dona usava sapatos vermelhos, aqueles sapatos ainda invadem os meus sonhos, que droga!

O fato é, eu queria conhecê-la, mas eu só sabia o seu nome, e a cor de seus sapatos, não podia sair parando qualquer garota que usasse sapatos vermelhos e para perguntar: "Oi, por acaso o seu nome é Lílian? Acho que talvez, você possa ter me atropelado há três semanas trás."

Não mesmo, elas iam ao mínimo achar que eu era louco, piradão.

-Planeta terra para James, acorda cara. –falou Sirius jogando uma almofada em mim. –O que você tem?

-Hã... -tentei bolar algo para responder.

-Ei Sirius, você sabe que ele sempre ficar meio aéreo desde o acidente. –falou Remus. –Já conversamos sobre isso, sabemos que ele ficou sequelado. –ele disse rindo.

-Sequelado é sua... –comecei a falar.

-Opa, olha a boca James, não me faça te deixar mais sequelado ainda. –ameaçou ele, revirei os olhos.

-Sobre o que estavam falando? –perguntei.

-Cara você estava mesmo longe, não é? –perguntou Frank, que até agora estava quieto, apenas rindo da minha cara.

-Alice, namorada do Frank, virá aqui hoje com as amigas. –falou Sirius.

-É, o Sirius ta doidinho para rever a Marlene. –falou Remus. Sirius fechou a cara para ele, comecei a rir.

Meia hora depois a campainha tocou.

-Eu atendo. –falou Frank levantando e indo atender a porta, ouvi risadas de garotas. Sirius sorriu. Revirei os olhos.

-Boa tarde meninos. –disse Alice, namorada de Frank, levantei para cumprimentá-la, foi ai que uma de suas amigas tropeçou no tapete, peguei-a antes que ela caísse.

A primeira coisa que vi foram seus belos olhos verdes me fitando curiosos, ela se ajeitou e pude ver seus intensos cabelos vermelhos, ela me olhou de novo, ainda curiosa, mas sorrindo.

-Ah James, essa é minha amiga Lily. –falou Alice.

-Prazer, James. –falei

-O prazer é meu, como Alice disse meu nome é Lílian, ou apenas Lily. –ela sorriu, doce.

Peraí! Lílian? Ela disse Lílian?

Devagar, olhei para os seus pés, apreensivo, mas ao mesmo tempo torcendo para que ela estivesse de sapatos vermelho, ou melhor, com **aqueles** sapatos vermelhos, mas não, ela estava usando sapatilhas estilo bailarina, pretas, nada de vermelho, nem um risquinho de vermelho, suspirei.

-Hã, tudo bem com você? –perguntou Lílian, que infelizmente não era _a minha_ Lílian.

-Tudo, tudo certo. –falei, ela estava com um brilho estranho nos olhos, como se me analisasse.

-Hey James, para de monopolizar a garota. –disse Sirius. Lílian corou, e eu também.

A tarde foi incrível Alice e as amigas eram muito doidas, principalmente a ruiva, logo percebi que aquele tropeção não foi tanto pelo tapete, ela era muito, mas muito desastrada.

-Então está combinado, oito horas todo mundo passando na casa da Lily para irmos ao cinema.

Lílian morava duas quadras antes do cinema, por isso combinamos de nos encontrarmos todos na casa dela.

Oito horas em ponto, eu, Sirius, Remus, Frank e Edgar estávamos parados em frente à casa da garota, dois minutos depois ouvimos as risadas dentro da casa, alguém abriu a porta, de lá de dentro saíram Marlene, Emmeline, Dorcas, Alice e por último Lily.

-Olá meninos. –cumprimentaram elas, Alice abraçou Frank e Emmeline estava se agarrando ao Edgar, mas não prestei muita atenção nisso eu só tinha olhos para ela, estava perfeita, o vestido preto de manguinhas descia solto e leve pelo seu corpo, seus cabelos ruivos balançavam com a brisa fresca, levava uma pequena bolsa preta de corrente.

-Lily e seus famosos sapatos vermelhos. –falou Dorcas brincando com a amiga que revirou os lindos olhos verdes.

Foi então que eu olhei para os seus pés, não acreditei, eram eles, os benditos sapatos que vinham invadindo meus sonhos, mas não sonhos estranhos como aquele do hospital, digamos que são alguns sonhos nada inocentes, não que eu sonhe com **os sapatos, **mas com a dona deles, embora ela sempre apareça sem um rosto.

Olhei para ela e sorri, ela sorriu de volta. Sim, eu confesso, eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por aqueles sapatos, os benditos sapatos vermelhos, agora só falta eu me apaixonar por essa garota, a dona dos sapatos vermelhos, os benditos sapatos vermelhos.

* * *

N/A: James apaixonado por sapatos vermelhos, ta só agora que eu saquei que isso pode parecer meio...gay, hahhaha, mas eu amei a fic sério achei que ficou cute, espero que gostem hehe :B


End file.
